Updates (Apocalypse Rising 2)
12/30/18: * Added new island and re-created university/volcano islands entirely * Added Military Airfield, Radio Station, and Grain Elevator as new unique locations (expect changes, and more additions) * Added numerous small structures and furniture assets, and iterated on existing assets * Added new foliage/trees and removed previous iterations * Added hair styles and skin tone options ** 10 skin tones ** 24 different hair styles ** 8 free colors per hair style ** Hair style hides under worn hats * Added Premium Hair Colors gamepass (Price will not change! Purchases will never be removed from your account!) ** Provides 8 additional color options for each hair style * Added full version of the character creator (Temporarily, all free cosmetics may be spawned in with - soon players will need to discover them in-game to unlock them) ** Visible only when you’re starting a fresh character ** Character preview lets you *** Rotate character *** Crouch character ** Allows you to edit *** Shirts *** Pants *** Vests *** Belts *** Hats *** Accessories *** Hair style *** Hair color *** Skin tone ** Randomize button equips random owned items in their respective slots ** Last loadout button equips the last loadout you spawned with ** Clear button returns your character to default appearance * Added loadouts ** Loadouts can be named, saved, edited, and deleted ** Loadouts can consisit of any editable appearance item ** Purchasable outfits will automatically create loadouts * Added 10 unique purchasable outfits (Price will not change! Purchases will never be removed from your account!) ** Purchasable and previewable from any item list ** Hover over a purchasable item to see what the outfit will provide ** Click on a purchasable item to “Preview Outfit” or “Purchase Outfit” ** Paid items are destroyed if you drop them or transfer them to a container * Added safe guards for when item usage animations fail to load * Changed ladder/climbing mechanics ** Some ladders will now dismount to the right, left, or backwards, at the top of the ladder ** All ladders can now be dismounted to the sides by holding A or D while dismounting * Changed loot spawners across all structures to offer a better balance of loot * Changed spawn rates for numerous firearms and items * Removed M4A1 and replaced it with the XM177 12/11/18: Added Safari Vest, Militia Vest, and Militia Bandolier. Changed base damage and headshot multiplier for some firearms. Reduced server size to 20. Minor fixes and changes. 11/1/18: Animation interruption added, jumping off ladders added, ladder smoothness increased, players can jump into water without taking fall damage. Maverick 88 and Hi-Power spawn rate lowered. Minor fixes. 10/31/18: Added M1909 Snubnose, Lupara, M1 Garand, Maverick 88, G3, and Hi-Power. M1909 Snubnose is now starter pistol, instead of M1911. Added Vintage Army Backpack, Quilted Vest, Construction Vest, Special Forces Webbing, and Leather Vest. Zombies removed. Peanut Butter added. New In Combat notification, combat logging added. Animations for food and medical items added. New climbing mechanism added. Variable jump height added. Fall damage added. Added new 50 Round magazine for M1 Thompson. M1903, Model 788, PSG-1, and L96A1 minimum damage changed to 30. Changed firerate for Model 788, PSG-1, L96A1 to be lower. Changed shotgun firerate to be significantly lower. Fixed zombies not attacking players Fixed doors to open consistently. Fixed guns not reloading. Changed jumping to cost stamina. Fixed ammo spawning in same position as guns. Added keybindings, auto stacking, player count 26, auto assignment to hotbar, auto stacking in hotbar, hotbar saving. 1.5.0: Reduced zombie sounds, swimming feature, new firearm sounds, new low health color effect, characters now use their ROBLOX character's face. 1.4.0: Three new backpacks, 20+ hats, 90+ shirts, Day/Night Cycle, new firearm sounds, new zombie clothes, kill stats. 1.3.0: New Guns: Auto-5, Coach Gun, Model 1894, Model 788, and SPAS-12. 1.2.0: New volcano island, monastery, two new towns, bridge, new helicopter crash, new university, price reduced to 750 ROBUX. 1.1.1: New squad invite GUI, new group features that smoothed out the process, new Military Backpack, Special Forces Backpack, and Military Ammo Vest. 1.1.0: Group system implemented. 1.0.3: Two way doors and zombie/character stability increased. 1.0.2: Desert Eagle and Tactical Vest spawn rates are nerfed. 1.0.1: Doors and corpse looting is more functional. 1.0.0: Apocalypse Rising 2 Alpha is available. Category:Changelog